


Celibacy

by swtalmnd



Series: Worth the Wait [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: inceptiversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't used to his armor being quite so thin against Eames' flirting, but it's been far too long since he had some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celibacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 7 short fics in a series for 2016 kink bingo; I'm determined to get two intersecting Bingo lines. The very next one will kick the rating up to E, so be warned: there's porn ahead!
> 
> Thank you to mycitruspocket & kate_the_reader for encouragement and beta help!

"Arthur," said Eames, drawing it out in that low, flirty voice of his. "I didn't know you were on this job."

"You knew perfectly well, and I hope you lie better to the mark," said Arthur, striding through the workspace with every bit of authority his reputation afforded him. Even with the clusterfuck of Dom's lies and the militarization Arthur had missed, having achieved inception had made their whole group into the biggest fish of the very tiny dreamshare pond. "Yusuf told me they dropped my name when they recruited the both of you."

"Tattle-tale," said Eames, shooting Yusuf an amused look.

Arthur hung up his suit jacket and unbuttoned his cuffs, getting ready to roll up his sleeves and get some work done. "Don't you have something to do, Eames?"

"Not yet," said Eames, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk. "We haven't decided anything, so I've no idea who I'll be forging."

"Well, I have plenty of research to do," said Arthur. He gave Eames a dry look and said, "If you're bored, perhaps you'd like to get me a cup of coffee."

"Ooh, Starbucks run?" said a familiar voice, and Arthur turned to find Ariadne peering up from over the cubicle walls that were hiding her workstation from the larger area. They were working in one floor of an abandoned office building this time, which meant carpeted floors and the use of whatever furniture they'd found. "I could go for a venti frap."

Eames laughed. "Coffee boy it is," he said wryly. He sauntered over to Arthur and purred in his ear, "Can I also look forward to some good old-fashioned office sexual harassment?"

Arthur stiffened and rolled his eyes. "As if I'd sully myself," he said, unable to keep the tiny smile out of his voice. "Bring me coffee, Mr. Eames. You know what I like."

"Hmm. I'm not sure that I really do, Arthur," he said, moving over to lure Ariadne out with him for a walk in the sun.

Arthur sat heavily and counted backwards from ten, willing his libido to calm down. The job had just started, and now was not the time for his recent celibacy to catch up with him. His trousers really didn't have the room.

Arthur didn't fuck on the job, and he'd gone from his last 3-month job straight to this one. There hadn't been enough time for his usual between-jobs fling, and he was sorely feeling the lack around the handsome Mr. Eames and his casual, empty flirtations.

A few more deep breaths, and Arthur was ready to get to work. He opened up his laptop, secured his connection, and dove into the world of their latest clients headfirst. He didn't come up for air until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice rumbled into his ear, "You should drink that before it goes cold."

Arthur blinked and suppressed a shiver, aware that his ears were going pink at the tips. "What do I owe you?" he asked, reaching for the coffee. It was already cooling a bit, but otherwise perfect, a soy milk latte with enough caffeine to keep him going and just a hint of cinnamon.

Eames sat his annoyingly well-rounded ass on the edge of Arthur's desk, smiling down at him. "You can repay me in kind later. See if I can rack up enough coffee runs to rate dinner sometime," he said.

"You'll have work to do in a day or two," Arthur reminded him drily.

Eames smirked. "No rest for the coffee boy," he said. "Perhaps I'll make a game of it; what will you give me if I successfully attend to your every culinary need?"

"If you neglect your actual job to do it, something painful," said Arthur, taking another long sip of the coffee anyway. "If you manage to pull off the job and keep me in caffeine, hm."

Eames leaned down again, that mouth right next to Arthur's ear. "I highly encourage you to aim lower in this case, darling."

"You're all talk and no action," said Arthur, eyes following as he sat back again. "But I'll stake you in any casino of your choice."

Eames' eyebrows went up. "All work and no play makes Eames a dull boy," he said, "but I do enjoy my work."

Arthur gave him an assessing look. "I thought your gambling habit was more play?"

"Not unless you come along to blow on my chips for luck," said Eames with a smirk.

Arthur snorted. "You'd have to do more than keep me in caffeine and sandwiches to curtail my own playtime," he said, a return smirk finding its way to his own lips.

Celibacy might suck while he was on the job, but it made the rewards worth waiting for.


End file.
